1314
by Wu Mijia
Summary: "Jangan tinggalkan aku, bangunlah!" / 1314 / "aku mencintaimu, ku mohon bangunlah!" - Huntao not Taohun, SeTao, Kristao, Hunhan and all member EXO. Sehun, Tao, Kris, Luhan.


Genre : Romance, Drama, Hurt, Angst.

Warning : **HUNTAO (SEHUN X TAO), **YAOI, Typo, NC kurang hot, dan masih banyak lagi kekurangan di FF saya ini

_Summary : "Jangan tinggalkan aku, bangunlah!" / "aku mencintaimu, ku mohon bangunlah!" - Huntao not Taohun, Kristao, and all member EXO. Sehun, Tao, Kris._

Pair : Sehun, Tao, Kris, Luhan.

Author : Wu Tianshi (angel wu) / Wu Mijia

**_NO FLAME_**

**_NO BASH CHARA_**

**_NO BASH COUPLE_**

**_NO BASH HUNTAO_**

**_NO BASH AUTHOR_**

**_NO PLAGIAT_**

**_DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!_**

.

.

Happy Reading~

.

.

Chapter 1 : **"Just You"**

Malam ini terasa sangat dingin, bahkan rasa dingin itu kini menerobos sampai urat dan nadi namja tampan yang bernama oh sehun. Sehun hanya menatap datar televisi yang ada di depannya, kedua matanya melirik jam dinding dan sesekali melirik handphone miliknya.

"Tumben kau rapi, kau mau pergi kemana?"

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan namja berdimpel, sehun berdiri menuju ke arah balkon. Ia mendudukkan tubuhnya di bangku itu sambil menekan dial 1 di ponselnya.

Tutttt

Tutttt

Tutttt

_-Nomer yang anda tuju sedang sibuk, cobalah beberapa saat lagi-_

Sehun kembali masuk kedalam, ia kembali mendudukan tubuhnya di samping luhan.

"Kau akan pergi hun?" tanya luhan sambil memakan snack milik lay –namja berdimpel yang duduk di samping suho.

"Molla!"

Sehun menatap kembali jam dinding, _'kenapa dia tidak menghubungiku?'_

"dimana kris hyung?" tanyanya.

Luhan menatap sehun sekilas, "di kamar mungkin!"

Sehun mengangguk mengerti, ia berdiri dan duduk di sofa bersama dengan baekhyun dan chanyeol. "Berhentilah hyung! Kalian semakin merusak moodku!" ucapnya cuek namun masih menatap televisi dengan tenang.

Lay menggelengkan kepalanya menatap baekhyun dan chanyeol yang bermersaan, kemudian kedua matanya kembali menatap sehun, piluh " kau ada masalah sehun-ah?"

Sehun menggeleng, "Tidak!" jawab sehun singkat.

PIIP

Sebuah massage masuk di ponsel canggih milik sehun. Sehun menatap tajam tulisan hangul yang tertara di ponsel miliknya itu. ia membaca dan menghela nafas sebelum akhirnya ia membalas pesan tersebut.

_._

_From : My Endless Love_

_Sehunnie, maafkan aku. aku tidak bisa pergi kali ini. aku harus menemaninya membeli barang untuk keluarganya di guangzhou. Maafkan aku, aku sangat mencintaimu_

_._

_To : My Endless Love_

_Baiklah, aku mengerti. Aku lebih mencintaimu hyung!_

_._

Luhan menatap kekasihnya bingung "kau ada masalah sehunnie?"

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya, ia berdiri "ani hyung. aku baik-baik saja."

Luhan masih menatap kekasihnya bingung. "kau mau kemana?"

"ke dapur, mengambil minum!"

"kalau begitu ambilkan aku juga."

Tanpa banyak bicara sehun berdiri dan berjalan ke dapur.

Sehun duduk di kursi, ia menaruh kepalanya di meja makan. Tangan kananya ia luruskan sedangkan tangan kirinya menekuk dan meletakkannya di kepala _guna untuk menutupi paras tampannya itu._

Ia menangis dalam diam.

Walaupun ia menangis, ia masih sempat mendengar suara tawa, candaan dan pintu kamar yang terbuka.

Sehun memasang telinganya samar-samar. Ia mendengar suara bass milik kris, para member dan suara cute milik tao.

_"Kalian akan pergi kemana?" -Luhan_

_"membeli barang untuk keluargaku, sekalian menukarkan tiket pesawat." -kris_

_"kalian akan pergi besok? Kenapa mendadak sekali?" -suho_

_"apakah aku harus menceritakan semuanya ke kalian?haha" -kris_

_"tentu saja... itu wajib untukmu,naga pedo hahaha!" -chanyeol_

_"sialan!" -kris_

_"QAQ! bukankan semua fans memanggilmu seperti itu ha?" -chanyeol_

_"terserah kalian! Ck! Kalian membuat moodku buruk!" –kris_

_"kau selalu perusak mood tuan park! Setelah tadi kau merusak mood sehun, dan sekarang kau malah merusak mood kris hyung!" –lay_

_"siapkan telingamu tuan park! Kau akan mendapatkan ocehan panjang dari nyonya kim!" –kris_

_"aku sedang membelamu KRIS-SII, jadi bersikaplah baik kepadaku" -lay_

_"baiklah, hahaha.. aku minta maaf~" -kris_

Sehun berdiri, menghapus air matanya dan mengambil dua gelas air. Ia berjalan ke arah member exo dan menyondorkan sebuah gelas yang berisi air minum ke arah luhan.

"ini hyung?"

Luhan menatap sehun sedih, pasalnya kedua mata sehun bengkak dan memerah "kenapa lama sekali? Kau menangis? Ada masalah dengan keluargamu eum?" luhan memegang kedua pipi sehun, sehun menepis pelan kedua tangan luhan.

"tidak, aku tidak apa."

Tanpa mereka sadari seorang namja yang bernama tao menatap hunhan perih, sakit dan sedih.

_Sesak, sesak sekali! Aku mohon jangan lakukan ini kepadaku.._

Kris yang melihat tatapan tao ke arah sehun segera membopongnya "kajja kita pergi sekarang tao-er, gege tidak ingin kau tercemar oleh kelaluan aneh mereka!" kris mengecup dahi tao sekilas.

_Hentikan ku mohon! Ini sangat sakit! jangan bawa dia jangan pisahkan dia dariku._

Saat melihat adegan menyakitkan itu, sehun mendongakan kepalanya. Ia tidak bisa terus menangis terlebih di depan para member. _Ia harus menyembunyikannya! Menyembunyikan tangisan, luka dan hubungan ini!_

_Hatiku sangat sesak kali ini, jantungku terus berdegup kencang menangis meronta-ronta minta tolong. Paru-paruku seperti tak berfungsi dengan baik hingga membuat otakku tak Bekerja dengan kenapa sakit sekali? Kenapa rasa ini terus meronta-ronta minta penjelasan. Tao hyung, aku sangat tidak merelakan jika Kau bermesraan dengan kris hyung! Aku ingin memilikimu seutuhnya tetapi aku tau perasaan ini salah. aku benar-benar ingin memilikimu seutuhnya._

Sehun terus menjaga emosinya agar tetap stabil, ia menatap luhan penuh makna. "mereka mau kemana hyung?"

Luhan menatap sehun, "membeli barang untuk keluarga kris. dan umm aku lupa yang terakhir..." luhan mencolek bahu lay "lay-ah, tadi kris mau kemana?"

Lay menggeleng, "aku lupa, hyung."

"okay, baiklah aku melupakan satu fakta tentang dirimu!" kini luhan menoleh ke belakang "baekhyun-ah, kau masih ingat tadi kris pergi kemana saja?"

"umm.. kemana ya?" baekhyun juga nampak berfikir keras karena pertanyaan sepele ini.

Tanpa menunggu lama, sehun berdiri meninggalkan mereka dan berjalan ke kamarnya "Lupakan!" ucapnya cepat.

Chanyeol, baekhyun, suho, lay dan luhan hanya menatap sehun bingung.

"kalian bertengkar?" tanya lay menatap luhan penuh makna.

Luhan menggeleng, "tidak!"

Baiklah hari ini lay harus bersabar karena mendapat jawaban singkat dari pasangan hunhan. #poor lay

.

~O~

.

Tao terus meronta untuk turun dari gendongan kris. ia memukul dada kris pelan.

"aigo, tao lupa jika hari ini tao ada janji dengan jia jiejie, fei jiejie, tasty, he zhoumi gege. Gege bisakah tao pergi dan menginap bersama mereka? aku takut mereka akan membenciku karena aku mengikari janji!"

Kris menatap tao bingung,"benarkah? Tapi, bukankah kita akan menukarkan tiket pesawat dan membeli sebuah barang?"

Tao memohon, ia memeluk tubuh kris dengan erat "kita bisa membelinya besok ge. aku mohon... jika aku tidak pergi, pasti aku akan sangat menyesal karena beberapa hari kedepan aku akan hidup tanpa candaan mereka."

Kris berfikir keras, "baiklah, berjanjilah jam 9 pagi tao sudah kembali dorm? Otthoke?"

Tao memeluk kris semakin erat "gomawo ge~"

"baiklah, sebaiknya kita kembali ke dorm."

Tao mengangguk, mereka berdua kembali masuk kedalam dorm. _Dan tao terlihat sangat senang! Entahlah apa yang sedang ia rencanakan!_

~O~

Tao mengetik pesan untuk beberapa sahabat terbaiknya

_To : My Fams 2 group_

_Gegemen he jiejiemen, bisakah kalian membantuku? Aku mohon jika kris bertanya, kalian menjawab bahwa tao menginap bersama kalian nde. Aku mohon dan maaf karena hari ini tidak bisa bersama kalian. Apakah saat ini kalian sedang berkumpul?_

Sebenarnya hari ini tao memang ada janji dengan keluarga keduanya untuk berkumpul, tetapi memang sejak awal tao tidak bisa hadir karena ia sedang janji dengan sehun. Tetapi janji itu berubah ketika kris memintanya untuk membelikan sebuah barang untuk mama kris. tao tidak ingin menolak jika bersangkutan dengan seorang ibu, maka dari itu dia menerimanya dan membatalkan janji dengan sehun. Tetapi pikiran itu berubah saat tao melihat mata sehun yang bengkak, ia tidak bisa melihat kekasih yang ia cintai itu terluka ataupun menangis. _Mereka sama-sama rapuh! Hati mereka saling terluka._

_From : My mom jia_

_Ne, anakku.. salamkan rasa rindukku kepada sehunnie ne. Mommy selalu merestui kalian! Selamat bersenang-senang sayang~_

Tao tersenyum senang. _mereka memang yang terbaik, mereka selalu mengerti perasaannya._

_._

_To : My mom jia_

_I Love You So much :*_

.

Cklek

Tao mendongakkan kepalanya menatap kris yang berjalan ke arahnya, "apakah perlu di antar?" tao menggeleng penuh keyakinan.

"tidak ge! terima kasih!"

Kris mendekati tao, mengecup dahi tao sekilas "be careful baby!"

Tao mengangguk dan keluar kamar.

~O~

Walaupun sehun adalah seorang seme, tetapi ia tidak bisa menahan emosinya ketika menyangkut orang yang di cintainya. Saat ini sehun sedang berbaring di ranjangnya, ia menatap langit-langit kamarnya dengan pandangan kosong.

PIIP

Ponselnya bergetar, bertanda bahwa ada massage yang masuk. Ia mulai bangun dan meraih ponsel yang ada di meja. Ia tersenyum saat membacanya.

_._

_From : My Endless Love_

_Sehunnie, aku menunggumu di apartement. Cepatlah kemari :*_

_._

Entah ini mimpi atau kenyataan, sehun tidak tau itu. ia bangun dari tidurnya. Mengganti bajunya dengan pakaian mahal dan keren. Ia menyambar ponsel yang ada di meja tanpa berbicara. Kedua jarinya bersiap untuk membalas pesan singkat itu.

.

_To : My Endless Love_

_Tunggu, aku akan kesana~_

_._

Sehun tersenyum simpul _akhirnya tuhan menjawab doanya._ Ia keluar kamarnya dengan senyuman manis di wajahnya, ia menatap luhan yang masih di depan layar televisi bersama beberapa member.

"aku akan ke rumah dan katakan ke leader untuk tidak menggangguku sampai besok!"

Setelah berkata seperti itu sehun berjalan ke arah pintu dorm tanpa mendengarkan pertanyaan dari beberapa member.

_Lay mencolek tubuh luhan pelan, "kalian bertengkar hebat?"_

_Luhan menganggkat bahunya acuh, bertanda tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi._

_Sementara chanbaek hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat pasangan hunhan._

_~O~_

Seorang namja bertubuh jangkung dengan lingkaran hitam di matanya itu sedang menekan tombol apartement mewah di seoul. Ia menekan tombol _1314 _dan jika kalian mengerti arti angka itu, pasti kalian akan mengerti betapa besar rasa cinta di antara kedua maknae tersebut. _13 yang berarti __**Sehidup **__dan 14 berarti __**Semati. **__Mereka ingin jika cinta mereka abadi, mereka ingin bersama selamanya, cinta mereka tidak pernah terpisahkan! Cinta terlarang yang tampak begitu nyata!_

Cklek

Namja cantik itu membuka pintu apartement mewah dengan kelas paling mahal. Namja yang bernama tao, mendudukkan tubuhnya di sofa. Ia melirik jam di dinding sekilas kemudian melangkah dan berjalan ke arah dapur. _sepertinya ia akan memasak sesuatu._

"Pasti sehun belum makan." Tao megambil alat masak, ia berhenti sejenak. Ia bingung mau memasak apa untuk sehun.

Tao mengetuk meja makan pelan dengan mengunakan kedua jarinya.

_Bulgogi! Sehun sangat menyukai daging._

Tao berjalan mencari bumbu-bumbu yang di perlukan, Ia mengambil secukupnya.

.

Step awal, tao mulai memanaskan minyak zaitun, ia juga tidak lupa untuk memasukan bawang putih dan bawang bombai yang telah di cincang. Ia menumisnya dalam diam, _ia sangat cocok menjadi seorang ibu._

Selanjutnya mengambil daging potongan kecil dan memasukkannya ke dalam wajan, ia juga tidak lupa untuk menambahkan kecap manis, kecap asin, garam dan merica hitam ke dalam masakannya. Ia mengaduknya dengan perlahan, sembari menuangkan air secukupnya.

"hmm.. harum sekali, kau memasaknya untukku hyung?" ucap seseorang namja yang baru datang dan memeluk tubuh ramping tao.

Tao mengangguk, ia senang jika sehun memperlakukan ini kepadanya. "tentu saja hun! memangnya untuk siapa lagi?"

Sehun mencium leher tao, "kau memang yang terbaik hyung, aku sangat mencintaimu." Sehun masih memeluk tubuh tao dengan erat. _Ia merindukan tao, sangat merindukannya!_

"sehunnie,besok malam aku dan kris-ge akan ke guangzhou. Dia mengajakku ke sana untuk beberapa hari. Kau tidak akan marahkan?" tao melepaskan pelukan sehun dan meniriskan bulgogi yang sudah matang, ia juga tidak lupa menaburkan wijen di atasnya.

Sehun duduk di kursi, ia mengangguk "tentu saja, asalkan hatimu tetap milikku aku mencoba bertahan demi hubungan kita."

Tao meletakan piring yang berisi bulgogi di meja makan, kemudian ia memeluk tubuh sehun dari samping. "terima kasih hun. aku sangat mencintaimu!"

Sehun menepuk bangku yang ada di sampingnya, menyuruh tao untuk duduk di situ. "aku lebih mencintaimu baobei! Jja, suapi aku."

Tao tertawa kecil, ia sudah tau sifat manja pacarnya itu "kau sudah besar hun! makan sendiri!"

"kau tidak mau mematuhi perintah calon suamimu eum?" sehun memajukan wajahnya kedepan wajah tao. ia mencium bibir kissable itu sekilas.

"bukan itu maksudku hun, kau sudah besar!" tao berdiri, mengambilkan minum untuk kekasihnya. "selesaikan makanmu, aku akan menunggumu di sofa."

Belum sempat berjalan jauh, tangan tao di pegang erat oleh sehun. Sehun menarik tangan tao ke dekapannya, membuat tubuh tao bersandar di pelukan sehun. "tetaplah di sini, temani aku!"

Tao mengangguk, _ia tidak bisa menolak permohonannya. _Tao menyuapi bulgogi itu dengan penuh perasaan, menatap paras tampan sehun dalam keheningan.

~O~

Satu jam kemudian, mereka duduk di sofa berwarna putih. Sehun tidur di paha tao, sedangkan tao menyuapi buah-buahan di mulut sehun. Mereka terus diam namun kedua matanya tetap menatap layar televisi.

"bukankah hari ini tanggal 14? Kenapa hyung tidak kumpul dengan keluarga korea?"

Sehun mengenal betul tentang keluarga kedua tao yang ada di korea. Keluarga yang berisi jia, min, fei, zhoumi, dan tasty._ Kenapa kris, lay, henry, victoria dan luhan tidak ikut? Karena memang hanya beberap saja yang bergabung di keluarga kecil itu._

Sehun sangat dekat dengan semuanya, bahkan jia sudah mengetahui kisah cinta tao dan sehun.

"aku ingin bersamamu, hun."

"lalu kenapa tadi sore, kris hyung dan dirimu pergi? Dan kenapa malah mengorbankan janji kita eum?"

"ceritanya panjang hun! aku harap kau percaya kepadaku"

"baiklah, aku percaya." Sehun mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menekan dial 4.

Tutttt

Tutttt

Tutttt

"Yeoboseyo~"

"Annyeong nun.. maafkan aku karena aku membawa tao hyung hingga membuatnya tidak berkumpul dengan kalian."

"baiklah aku mengerti. Dimana anakku, sehun-ah?"

"aegya? hyung punya anak?"

"maksudnya tao."

"ahh.. arra.. baby hyung. ini untukmu~" sehun memberikan ponselnya ke tao.

Tao menatap layar sehun, tao senang saat melihat jia. _ya, mereka sedang videocall._

"Tao-er.. kau sedang apa sayang?"

"kami sedang menonton televisi mom. Kalian?"

"kalian belum melakukan _itu? _ini, kamisedang bermain ToD"

Tao tersenyum kecil sebelum menjawab pertanyaan jia "ohh arra.. mom, aku merindukan kalian!"

"kami juga baby! tetapi aku yakin jika sehun lebih merindukanmu kekeke~ oh ya berikan ponselnya ke sehun, mimi ge ingin bicara dengannya"

Sehun bangun, memeluk tubuh tao sambil mengusap punggungnya _seperti yang di Exo Showtime ep 10 saat bowling._

"waeyo hyung?"

Sekarang zhoumilah yang terlihat di layar "jika nanti kalian bermain, bermainlah secara halus. Jangan membuat kepercayaanku luntur, mengerti?"

"arraseo, hyung. aku tidak akan pernah melukainya. Aku janji!"

"baiklah, bersenang-senanglah. Bye!"

PIIP

Sehun menyiritkan alisnya, bingung. Tao yang melihat sehun hanya tertawa kecil. Tao sangat menyukai wajah sehun ketika bingung.

"aku pikir zhoumi hyung akan berkata serius kepadaku, ternyata hanya itu"

"ya.. begitulah tingkah mereka." Tao menepuk pahanya, menyuruh sehun untuk kembali tidur di pangkuannya.

"kau ingin aku memulainya sekarang eum? Ternyata sekarang kau semakin menggoda!" tutur sehun hingga membuat tao memukul kepalanya –kepala sehun.

"dasar MESUM! Aku hanya menyuruhmu tidur!"

Sehun menyengir, ia tertawa pelan sebelum akhirnya ia kembali tidur di pangkuan tao.

Tao menunduk, menatap sehun penuh makna"kenapa tadi sore kau menangis hun? kau kecewa denganku?"

Mereka diam sesaat sebelum akhirnya Sehun bangun dan kembali duduk, tanpa melihat paras tao "aku tidak menangis!"

Tao menghela nafas, berdiri dan duduk di pangkuan sehun. Mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher sehun. "aku sangat mengerti dirimu hun! aku juga sakit akan hal itu! maafkan aku"

Sehun mengangguk, "aku selalu memaafkanmu hyung"

Mereka masih mempertahankan posisi mereka dalam diam. Tao yang duduk di pangkuan sehun sembari melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher sehun, sedangkan tangan sehun sendiri melingkar di pingang ramping milik tao.

"apakah ini caranya menggodaku hyung? atau apakah kau juga melakukan ini kepada kris hyung?"

Tao menggeleng, "aku tidak pernah berbuat apapun dengannya, hun. percayalah, hanya kamu yang pernah bercinta denganku."

Sehun menyunggingkan senyuman licik, "benarkah? Aku tidak percaya! Terus kenapa tadi sore dia menciummu di depanku eum?"

"itu hanya di dahi hun! kau juga mencium pipi luhan saat di acara ulang tahunku bukan?"

"jika aku hanya menciummu, aku yakin semua orang akan curiga!" sehun semakin mempererat pelukannya "buktinya setiap member yang ulang tahun aku tidak pernah mencium mereka bukan? Hanya di ulang tahunmulah, hyung! percayalah padaku."

Tao mengangguk "baiklah aku mengerti dan percaya."

Tao mendekatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh sehun, menjilat telinga sehun dengan gaya eksotis. "apa kau menyukai ini hun ummmbt.."

"Akkkkhhhaaa kau membuatku gila hyung." sehun memperkuat pelukannya ke pingang tao, tangan kanannya bergerak bebas masuk kedalam kaosnya. "ahhhhkkk.. aku tidak kuat hyung."

"lakukan, lakukanlah apa yang kau mau hun! aku milikmu. Selamanya milikmu"

Sehun tersenyum licik, ia mendongakkan kepalanya mencium tao dengan lembut dan penuh perasaan. "kau sangat menggoda hyung! aku mencintaimu, kita tidak akan pernah terpisah"

~O~

Lima jam kemudian,

Sehun dan tao sekarang sudah berbaring lemas di sebuah ranjang king size. Mereka terlihat sangat lelah karena kegiatan intim yang baru saja mereka lakukan.

Sehun belum tidur, ia terus memeluk tubuh tao dengan posesif. _Ia tidak ingin berpisah dengan tao, tidak ingin._

Sehun menatap paras tao yang kelelahan, ia ingin membangunkannya, tetapi tidak bisa.

"tidurlah hun." ucap tao pelan. _Ternyata tao belum tidur, ia hanya memejamkan matanya._

Sehun mencium bibir tao sesekali melumatnya dengan penuh kelembutan "kau belum tidur sayang? Aku pikir kau sudah tidur. Maafkan aku karena memaksamu untuk memenuhi nafsuku"

Tao membuka matanya, ia tersenyum hangat ke arah sehun "tidak hun, itu bukan nafsu. Kita melakukannya atas dasar cinta."

Sehun hanya tersenyum dan bangun dari tidurnya, "hyung, aku lapar."

Tao terdiam sesaat, ia juga ikut bangun. Tertawa kecil sebelum akhirnya berdiri dan menyambar sebuah handuk di almari gantung yang terbuka. "tunggu, aku mau mandi dulu."

Sehun yang masih duduk di ranjang hanya mampu menatap kekasihnya datar, "jangan mandi, ini sudah larut malam, tidak baik untuk kesehatan."

Tao terdiam, tanpa menoleh ke arah sehun.

Sedangkan Sehun berdiri, berjalan ke arah tao. membuka handuk yang menutupi tubuh indah tao, memeluk dari belakang dan mengecup bahu putih itu. "buatkan aku makan dengan keadaan naked seperti ini."

Tao menaikkan alisnya, "atas dasar apa kau menyuruhku naked tuan Oh terhormat?" tao melepaskan pelukan sehun, berjalan ke arah pintu.

Sehun juga ikut berjalan, menyamai langkah tao. ia meremas but tao dengan gemas "apakah itu jawaban atas permintaanku nyonya Oh?"

Tao tertawa kecil, "baiklah, aku akan memenuhi permintaanmu." _mereka berdua sama-sama naked menuju ke arah dapur._

_._

_._

Tao mengoleskan selai di roti miliknya dan milik sehun. Ia juga tidak lupa membuat susu untuk mereka berdua. Sehun hanya duduk menatap tubuh mulus tao, ia harus kuat. Ia tidak boleh lagi menyerang tao habis-habisan.

"jangan berfikir yang tidak-tidak atau aku akan memukulmu!"

Sehun tersadar dari lamunan kotornya, ia tersenyum remeh ke arah tao "apakah aku terlihat seperti ahjushi mesum hyung?" canda sehun.

"tidak, hanya saja..." ucap tao menggantung, ia meletakan susu dan roti selai di depan sehun. "hanya saja kau seperti kakek mesum, hun"

Sehun menaikkan alisnya, menyambar roti selai dan memakannya "apakah seburuk itu? haha.."

"ne, bahkan kakek mesum lebih baik dari pada dirimu hun! kau lebih mesum daripada mereka." tao duduk di samping sehun, menyambar roti selai dan memakannya.

Sehun meletakkan rotinya di atas piring. ia menatap tao sebentar sebelum mencolek dagu tao sekilas "aku mesum hanya untukmu sayang!"

Tao blushing karena kelakuan sehun, _dan itu adalah salah satu alasan kenapa tao sangat mencintai Oh sehun._

"hyung, aku..." sehun mendekatkan parasnya di depan tao. mencium bibir itu sekilas sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya "aku hard lagi."

Tao mendorong tubuh sehun, ia tertawa licik. Ia sudah hafal kelakuan sehun, ia mengerti semuanya. "habiskan dulu roti dan susumu hun!"

Tak mau berdebat dengan kekasihnya, sehun duduk sembari menghela nafas kecewa.

.

.

.

Satu jam kemudian,

Tao menungging di atas meja, namun kedua kakinya menyentuh lantai dan terbuka lebar. Ia menjerit dan mendesah kenikmatan karena perlakuan istimewa dari sehun. Sehun terus mempercepat tempo pergerakaan di manhole tao. tangan kanannya di pipi tao, guna memperdalam ciuman mereka.

"AKH.. Kau sempit sekali hyung!"

"sialan, ahh.. itumu ugh.. yang besar hmm hun! uhh" tao memejamkan matanya menikmati pergerakan yang sehun berikan. "Ah! Ah! Ah! Mhore! More..~! Faster.. Ah!" pinta Tao

"hun.. Ah! Aku mau keluar...! Ah!"

"Together baby hyung! Ugh.. Ah!"

Cairan mereka kembali keluar, cairan tao tumpah di meja makan sedangkan cairan sahun berada di dalam manhole tao.

Sehun mencabut juniornya dengan pelan, agar tao tidak merasa kesakitan. Ia kembali merasakan nikmat saat ujung juniornya menyentuh permukaan manhole tao.

Tao ambruk di atas meja, sedangkan sehun mencium pundak tao.

"kau lelah babe?"

Tao berusaha untuk bangun, ia menggeleng yakin. "tidak hun. kajja kita kembali ke kamar, besok aku harus pulang jam 9 pagi"

Sehun menatap tao "kenapa cepat sekali?"

"aku sudah janji ke kris ge. maafkan aku!" ucap tao sambil menundukkan kepala.

Sehun menuntun tao menuju ke kamarnya, ia tersenyum tipis "baiklah, aku mengerti. Jja, kembali ke kamar" sehun terdiam sejenak sebelum keluar dapur. "mau ku gendong hyung?"

Tao menggeleng penuh keyakinan "ani, aku tidak mau kejadian itu kembali lagi!"

Sehun menatap tao sebelum akhirnya mencium bibir itu sekilas "kau takut aku menjatuhkanmu hyung?"

Tao mengangguk ragu,

"aku janji tidak akan menjatuhkanmu." Selesai berkata seperti itu, sehun langsung membopong tubuh tao dengan sekuat tenanga. Ia menggendongnya ala bridal style, sembari mengecup bibir tao, sehun juga tidak lupa membisikkan sesuatu kata romantis.

Sehun membaringkan tubuh tao di ranjang mereka, menyelimuti tubuh mereka yang naked, membisikkan beberapa kata di telinga tao. "bagaimana? Apakah aku menjatuhkanmu lagi hyung?"

Tao tertawa remeh, "kemajuan!" tao kembali tertawa hingga membuat sehun mendengus sebal. "baiklah, aku percaya kekasihku ini sangat hebat!" tao melirik jam di dinding kamar, ia kaget saat melihat waktu sekarang. "OH SEHUN! INI SUDAH JAM 1 AIGO! Kenapa sampai selarut ini?"

Sehun menyengir gaje, menutup parasnya dengan selimut. Ia tidak mau kena murka tao. ingin sekali ia menghilang saat tao berteriak seperti itu, namun sayang keinginannya itu tidak akan terjadi. "jaljayo!"

Klik

Sehun mematikan lampu yang ada di samping ranjangnya, ia takut melihat tao murka. Ia harus tidur.

~O~`

Jam menunjukan pukul 06:01, namja cantik yang bernama tao terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia melirik namja tampan yang ada di sampingnya. Ia bangun, berjalan ke arah kamar mandi.

Setelah ia rasa cukup, tao keluar dari kamar mandi. Ia berjalan ke arah sehun, mengelus rambut pirang sehun dan mengecup dahi itu sekilas.

"sehunnie, bangunlah. Ini sudah siang."

Sehun menerjapkan kedua matanya, ia selalu suka cara tao membangunkannya.

"sayang, ini masih pagi. Kenapa kau membangunkanku eum?"

Tao menjitak kepala sehun. Ia menarik selimut yang menutupi tubuh sehun.

"mandilah, hun. aku harus merapikan tempat tidur!"

Sehun bangun, "baiklah, hyung!" sehun berdiri mengambil handuk dan menutup bagian privatnya dengan handuk tersebut. "kau akan kembali ke dorm pagi-pagi?"

Tao mengangguk, "kami harus menukarkan tiket pesawat jam 11 nanti." Ucapnya sembari menggulung seprei, selimut dan beberapa baju yang berserakan.

Sehun berdiri di depan kamar mandi kamarnya, kedua tangannya ia lipat ke depan, menyandarkan tubuhnya di penyangga pintu. "memangnya kalian berangkat jam berapa hyung?"

"jam 9 malam mungkin, aku belum tahu persis hun. jja, sana kau harus mandi. Aku akan membersihkan kamar dan menyiapkan makan untukmu"

Sehun mengangguk, masuk kedalam kamar mandi.

.

.

.

Sehun keluar dari kamar mandi, Tubuhnya bergetar hebat, ia merasakan kedua kakinya tidak bisa bergerak. _Ia tau apa yang terjadi dengannya_. Sehun berjalan ke arah lemari kecil di samping ranjangnya, ia membuka laci dan mengambil beberapa obat dengan tangan bergetar. Ia menelan beberapa pil dengan cepat.

Sehun membaringkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang, memejamkan kedua matanya berharap rasa sakit ini hilang.

_'kenapa paru-parku terasa sakit?'_

Setelah sehun rasa tidak sakit, sehun kembali bangun dan memakai baju dengan rapi.

Ia membuka pintu kamar dan keluar menuju ke arah dapur.

Sehun tersenyum saat melihat kekasihnya sedang memasak dengan lihai.

"belum matang hyung?"

Sehun memeluk tao dari belakang, mencium punggung dan leher tao.

Tao menoleh ke belakang, tersenyum kecil. Tangan kiri tao juga mengusap kedua tangan sehun yang ada di perutnya sedangkan tangan kanannya tetap menggoreng. "tadi aku membersihkan kamar, sprai, selimut dan baju. Jadi aku baru bisa masak. Dan hm kenapa kau mandinya lama sekali hun? tidak biasanya." Tao melepaskan pelukan sehun. Berjalan mengambil piring dan meniriskan nasi goreng daging kedalam piring.

"hm, anu.. tadi.. tadi aku sedang..."

**PIIP**

Ucapan sehun terhenti ketika mendengar suara dari handphone milik tao.

Sehun berjalan ke arah meja makan, duduk di bangku itu, memegang ponsel tao dan mengetik password _"Oh Sehun"._

Kedua mata sehun menyirit saat melihat pesan dari saingannya, ia membacanya dengan penuh amarah.

.

_From : Kris ge_

_Yeobo, jangan lupa.. jam 9 kau harus pulang ke dorm. Arra?_

.

_To : Kris ge_

_Aku mengerti!_

_._

_From : Kris ge_

_I miss u, baby :*_

_._

_To : Kris ge_

_Y !_

_._

Tao duduk di samping sehun, meletakan nasi goreng di atas meja. Ia juga mengambil ponselnya dan tertawa sekilas.

"kau keterlaluan hun! bagaimana jika kris ge curiga?"

Sehun mendekatkan mukanya ke paras tao "jika dia curiga, maka aku akan berkata kepadanya jika aku sangat mencintaimu tao hyung!"

Sekali lagi tao tertawa puas mendengar jawaban sehun.

"memangnya kau berani?"

"tentu saja, apa alasanku untuk tidak berani mengatakannya?"

"baiklah, aku tersanjung akan hal itu" tao berdiri mengambil minum untuk sehun dan dirinya. "oh ya hun. tadi, sewaktu aku mencari handphoneku.. aku tidak sengaja membuka laci.." tao terdiam sejenak, ia kembali duduk di samping sehun. "aku melihat beberapa macam obat di dalam laci itu.. apakah itu punyamu hun?"

Sehun mengangguk, menelan pahit rahasia yang selama ini ia kubur. "I-iya, itu punyaku hyung."

"kenapa banyak sekali hun? memangnya obat apa itu?"

Sekali lagi, sehun harus menelan pahit kegugupannya itu, ia bingung mau menjawab apa, ia sangat gugup karena pertanyaan sepele ini.

"Anu.. itu.. itu..."

TBC / END ?


End file.
